Forgiven
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Sequel to These Chains of Time and Earning Forgiveness. A crow comes before The Doctor, seeming to urge back to the village of Farringham, right into a member of the family of blood, but who is waiting for him? And are tensions better? R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

Andddd the sequel is here! Thank you to Story idea Productions for the idea. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to press that little button down there… go on…review!

_**Forgiven**_

_**Chapter 1- A Bird Problem**_

The Doctor gazed over his map of Earth, wondering how small this little green and blue planet seemed. It seemed so … insignificant in the world, but still managed to attract so much trouble. Then again that's just the pure power it radiated, yet it was just so tiny.

His concentration was fractured when a bird came soaring though his study, landing dead in the middle of the map.

"Hey, I was looking at that!" The crow seemed to twist its head, as if apologising for his trespass. It slowly meandered forward, placing its beak on an area of the map. The Doctor, naturally, looked closer.

"What are you looking at?" he muttered to the bird, "You don't just come in here…" His words were stopped when he saw the area pointed out by the crow.

"No, it couldn't be, of all places." He paused, feeling a certain wave of dread wash over him. "Get out!" He shooed the bird, avidly waving his hand. It fluttered off, before squawking impatiently once.

_How did a crow get here in the first place?_ He thought irately, staring after the creature.

After a few calming seconds he began pacing, he noticed his new body liked pacing, it helped him think. His mind began ticking away, thinking of what to do, like it usually did. Yet this time, he struggled for a plausible answer, which left only one answer left… the dangerous one.

Sighing, he pulled himself towards the control room, drifting through corridors and gliding through rooms. His hands fumbled over keys and buttons; why was he so scared about going there? Shakily he started the TARDIS and he was flung to the floor with a crunching force. The familiarity of the clanking and whirring seemed daunting now, how could a simple crow do this? No, it wasn't the crow; it was whom he was now getting closer and closer to… a member of the family of blood. The creature that infiltrated the defenceless body of Jeremy Baines and made him commit unforgivable acts of murder.

Yes, the area in which the crow pointed was the small village of Farringham, where it all happened before. Only this time he came knowing who he was, who he truly was. Of course he knew that Baines had somehow escaped; the letters he received, chilling him to the bone, had told him that. But now he was calling The Doctor to him, beckoning. For a truce or ambush was unknown.

The letters were filled with contempt but also understanding and an almost acceptance of his situation. Yet that could all change very easily. Emotions are like sea: constantly changing.

He's just a boy, one part of his mind reminded him.

_Yeah, who killed and reeked havoc on a village,_ the other part retorted.

This is what made the Doctor pause when reaching for the door. What would he find once the TARDIS no longer protected him? Time lulled by while his mind fought for an answer until eventually a squawk echoed through the room. He turned to find the bird, lazily perched on the controls, staring at him. Its gazed then seemed to move to the door as if saying, "open it".

Well, the bird seemed intelligent, too intelligent. Maybe it was just his imagination but if it was he had a very curious one.

The Doctor nodded briefly to the bird, then slowly twisted the door open, stepping out into the familiar air.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- A Child's Tears in a Silent Town_**

The air hit him, bringing with it the smells he distantly remembered, and with it the memories he longed to forget.

He gazed over the fields and valleys, taking in the view. The village almost looked peaceful; a sleeping little town that was just beginning to awaken. So no one had started causing havoc on it yet... what was the Son-of-Mine up to? Planning his revenge... plausible. Waiting to trap him...likely. Waiting for forgiveness... not so much. The doctor smirked.

Reluctantly he shifted his feet, moving away from the TARDIS, and away from safety. It's amazing how much a box can calm your nerves. He dipped and dived into the grasslands, following the mental path that led to Son-Of-Mine. It was strange; before his coat whipped around him, adding sound to this tongue-tied town, but now he didn't have that, and the silence threatened to swallow him, as if it was alive. Instead he had a bowtie and jacket...what good was that?

As he continued to move he knew he was getting close and he slowed just a bit, anticipation filing him.

Eventually he was there, just turn the corner and this was where the child should still be, suspended in time, but it seemed that wasn't going to be true, but maybe hopefully, the doctor wished he had stayed around.

Luck, it seemed was on his side; he heard a rustling in front of him, signifying that there was life a little further ahead.

Bracing himself for an ambush he turned the corner, a look of murder on his face. But we he saw shocked him so much that he wondered if he had accidently taken himself to an alternate reality...

... There sat the child, his back to The Doctor, crying. No, not crying, weeping. It was so shocking that he forgot that he was meant to be angry with him. And then he began to speak.

"Sister...sister...I'm sorry, so sorry...forgive me." The child was weeping for his lost sister that The Doctor had trapped in a mirror.

The Doctor jolted; something inside him pitied the thing that Jeremy Baines had become. So much so that it made him speak.

"Jeremy..." he began, yet he was cut off as Son of Mine suddenly lurched to his feet, whipping round to face him.

"Don't call me that!" he growled, "that is not who I am." He wiped his eyes furiously with his sleeve of the scarecrow outfit which he still wore. The Doctor briefly noticed that straw lay at the boys feet and bits still dangled from his clothes.

"No," The Doctor agreed, "but it's the person you have taken over, what else am I meant to call you?" he argued. There was no reply. He decided to try something different.

"I kept my promise; I visited her you know." There was no mistake about whom he spoke and a sort of gratefulness passed in the boys eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured, seeming happy at the confirmation of that at least.

"I told you I would check on her, I'm a man of my word."

"Yes, but you didn't release her did you, you still kept her imprisoned like an animal," the child retorted, a slight hint of longing in his eyes, as if The Doctor had changed his mind. _Surly he must know by now that I rarely ever change my mind when it comes to murderers,_ The Doctor thought.

"No, I'm sorry, I cannot release her but more importantly..." he started, "how on Earth did you get free?" The child suddenly looked sheepish, if it was possible. This was not the obnoxious, violent and sadistic alien he had trapped here. Something had happened. But what?

**So here is chapter 2 for you xD I hope you enjoyed it and please review; it gives me confidence to carry on writing. So finally I hope you all had a great christmas/ holiday season and happy new year to you.**


End file.
